Celebrations Of Life
by Melissande
Summary: Written as part of  Ficathon on LJ.  Everyone Loves Babies! But Baby Showers?  LitaRandy, VickiAdam, TrishJay, others...


Title: Celebrations of Life also known as Baby Shower Drama

Author: Mel

Writing For: Kori for the Lita/John, Lita/Randy Ficathon

Requirements of My Ficcy: Lita/Randy Pairing, three funny quotes, Lita getting Revenge and one of the guys in drag

Disclaimer: I own not

Dist: Ask

Summary: Everyone Loves Babies! But Baby Showers?

Rating: PG13 for safety

Pairings: Lita/Randy, Lilian/HBK, John/Melina, Victoria/Edge, Trish/Jay

Notes: So very very sorry for the lateness, but that is life sometimes. Also this is three parts, I will have part two up as soon as possible.

Note: This my universe, if you don't like it, don't come in. In other words taking liberties, choosing to ignore much of real life and reel life. So if you don't like, then don't read. Sound good? Also this should be about two to three parts. Part one is kinda short and maybe leaves you hanging but hey then you just have something to look forward to.

Note: This story is just really for amusement anyway so don't look for a point to it okay?

Part One

-x-x-

So dear readers our story begins on a pretty day, in a pretty neighborhood that will soon turn dark… Oh excuse me that's a different story. I suppose I should start from the beginning again right?

Okay here I go.

So dear readers our story begins on a pretty day…

Oh, oh that's the wrong thing again.

Well that's no good is it?

Anyway dear readers I am the narrator. I am here to be all wise and sagish and say I know everything and you know nothing I don't tell you. It's a great gig if you ask me.

But moving on I guess I could just give a nice intro and from time to time chime in but other wise let the story speak for itself. What do you folks think?

Well I guess I'll get on with it then.

Our story is mainly a story about love and a little helping of revenge thrown in. No this is no epic tale, just a nice little story about friendship. Laughter, love, life, death, pain… Sounds enthralling, don't it?

Sound good? Okay well let's begin….

-x-x-x

Sunlight peaked in through the uncovered windows, allowing it to spill in on first a room set for a party, the table covered with eclectic plates, many in fact. Then it shone in upon a room made for comfort. The room was covered in muted tones that allowed one to relax. It was filled with overstuffed couches and chairs, most of which were currently occupied.

"Hey guys isn't it time for dinner yet? Where are the guys with the food anyway?" The voice of Trish Reso said from her place in the left corner of the largest couch in the room.

"It's only four Trish, calm down." The voice of Victoria Copeland said in an attempt to calm the ravenous Canadian.

"I don't want to calm down. I'm hungry!"

"Whoa Nellie. I was just trying to…"

"I don't care what you were trying to do! I am hungry. The mini Jay inside of me is saying feed me and feed me now! When you have a mini Canadian in your uterus pressing against your bladder then you can tell me to calm down!"

The women were now backing slowing away from the very hungry woman.

"Trish calm down! Victoria was just trying to help! It's not her fault that you happened to get impregnated by a new full Canadian goldfish." Amy Orton said as she made her way into the room. Her baby bump showing that she could sympathetic to the woman's plight.

"I'm sorry. Vic I don't know where that outburst came from!" The woman said now back to her sweet natured self.

"I'll tell you where it came from. It came from being pregnant and oh my god that's what I am!"

"Whoa." The three women all said in unison as Lilian Garcia came into the room. She had called earlier to say she would be late to this celebration of life as Amy had termed the non-baby shower, in order for the men to attend.

The petite former ring announcer, now full time singer, came into the room, a look of disbelief on her face.

The original plan for this party had been to have a baby shower for Amy's best friend of many years, Trish Reso, who was finally pregnant with her first child. When Amy had broached the subject with her husband, Randy, he had scoffed at having to attend a baby shower and said as much and going as far to say that none of the other men would come either. Thus Amy had changed the name and ordered Randy to attend unless he wanted to be sleeping in Keith, their four year old Doberman's, dog house. Needless to say that he had readily agreed to attend and to even encourage the other men to attend.

Now the party was in full swing, but the guys had gone to get food after the food that was to be made somehow disappeared. Amy wasn't sure what had happened but she suspected her male house guests of the Canadian persuasion had something to do with it.

Amy shook her head briefly trying to focus once more on the matter at hand.

"What do you mean you're pregnant, honey?" Amy asked Lilian as she directed the woman to take a seat next to her on the love seat next to the couch occupied by Trish and Victoria.

"She means she pregnant. She took a test and it came out positive. And no thanks I'm fine. I don't need anyone to show me in." Melina Perez stated as she made her way into the room. She had become close to Lilian and the others when she had begun in the WWE. And now even though all the women except for Victoria were no longer with the company, the women were still very good friends.

The women smiled, even the shocked Lilian.

"Come on in Melina, have seat and help us get the picture here."

"Well you see what had happenin' was…"

-x-xx-

"When all you have is a hammer…" The voice of Shawn Michaels said as he was seated with several of his fellow wrestlers at table of a restaurant in which the men were waiting on food.

"Don't worry, we were all nails anyway." The reply of Adam Copeland came. It was his way of trying to tell Michaels he could understand, but he really couldn't. Thus far he and his wife had yet to be in the family way so to speak.

"What the hell are you trying to tell the man Copeland?" Randy Orton asked as he made his way back to the table. He'd been in to check and see how much longer until the food was ready.

"Well young Randy I am trying to explain to Shawn here that we are all bees and women are birds…and that well…"

"Well what?" Randy asked intrigued.

"Well umm you know Shawn was just sayin that he was sure umm Lil may be Amy."

"Huh?" All the men at the table asked at the same time.

Adam ran a hand over his now red face as he tried to think of a way to explain himself.

"I think what my dimwitted and not as cool Canadian compatriot is trying to say is…Lilian is in a family way just like Amy is currently yet again and like the far Trish, my wife, is."

"oh." randy said, finally understanding, but his continued reply cut off by the appearance of a scared looking John Cena.

"Man, I have some news guys. I just got off the phone with Mel…and…"

-xx-x-x

I'm an evil little hobbit aren't I?


End file.
